A Night to Remember
by Gingiie666
Summary: one-shot about what really happens in 4th year during the Yule Ball when Harry and Ron leaves Hemione crying on the staircase. will her night be rememberable because Ron spoiled her magical night, or will a different red head help her out?


A/N: my first HP one-shot fic. It starts in 4th year during the Yule Ball. Hope you enjoy (^.^)

A Night to Remember

Hermione is sitting on the steps, crying. Tears stroll down her cheeks, soundlessly pattering onto her beautiful, pink, floor-length ball gown. She has just had an argument with a certain red head. Ronald Weasley. He just infuriates her so much, to which she has finally exploded. It has been such a lovely evening, but then he had to ruin it for her. She does not want to be at the ball any longer, he has spoiled it all.

"Bloody Hell Mione, don't tell me that my git of a younger brother has done this to you," a light, but concerned voice asks her.

Hermione's head bolts up, surprised to hear this particular Weasley's voice. Remembering about her tears, she quickly rubs her face, trying to get rid of the tears and the smudged make up. "F-Fred, what are y-you doing here?" she asks, her voice still trembling from her argument.

"I heard a commotion coming from this direction," Fred honestly responds, not seeing the point in lying.

"Oh. I am sorry if I have spoiled your night," Hermione sincerely apologizes, feeling even worse.

"Don't worry about it, it hasn't been spoiled. If anything, it has given me an opportunity to speak to a beautiful lady on this lovely night," he winks at her.

That compliment makes Hermione's lips curl up slightly into a small smile. Even if he doesn't really mean it, even if it was to just cheer her up, Hermione really appreciates it. She has never really thought of herself as beautiful. Pretty? Maybe just a little. But she has never considered herself beautiful, especially not in a boy's eye.

"Hey, wanna get out of here? Maybe go for a nice stroll in the moonlight?" Fred asks.

Hermione's nods. Her stomach does a summersault. She has always had a crush on Fred Weasley, ever since the first time she met him on the train in first year. She went into the twins compartment, asking if they had seen Neville's toad, Trevor, around. But Fred is a couple years older, not to mention one of her best friend's brother. He would never be interested in a bushy haired bookworm such as herself. Even though Hermione knows that, she still cannot get over her crush on him.

"Okay, I have to do one thing first though. Just stay right here and I'll be right back, promise," Fred gives her a charming smile.

Fred goes off into the direction of the ball room. Some people, like Hermione for instance, would think that Fred is going to talk to George for a moment. But those people would be wrong. In fact, Fred Weasley has gone off to find the one and only Viktor Krumb.

"Hey, Viktor," Fred says when he finally reaches the quidditch star. Viktor looks at Fred strangely, not knowing who he is. "Hermione wasn't feeling good, something about bad food, so I took her back to her room," the Weasley twin informs Hermione's date.

"Is she okay?" Krumb asks, concerned for the girl's health.

"She will be, she just needs rest. She said to tell you that she had a good time tonight though. See ya," Fred waves, leaving the Bulgarian behind dateless. What a shocking sight that would have been. A Weasley twin on his own, playing nice with others; no jokes, no pranks.

"My lady, shall we go on our midnight walk around the grounds?" he asks when her returns to Hermione, bowing to her in a gentleman fashion.

She giggles slightly at his dramatic playfulness. "Yes, we shall," she replies, taking hold of Fred's out stretched hand.

They walk the grounds together, side by side, in comfortable silence. "You're unusually serious this evening. What, no jokes or pranks?" Hermione asks, over coming the silence.

The weather is quite chilly these past few nights. Snow is definitely in the air, waiting for the perfect time to fall. The snow will most likely drift down within the upcoming week, that is for sure. The first and second years yearn for the snow to coming, wanting to build snowmen and have snowball fights. Students will use the snow as an excuse to procrastinate in their school work.

"You just didn't seem in the mood for pranks right now. Besides, my less attractive partner in crime isn't with me right now. But if you want, I'll make sure we do a great prank on ickle Ronnikins," Fred happily offers.

"How about we take a seat?" he suggests, changing the topic away from his younger brother.

As they sit down on a bench, a question has been eating away at Fred. He knows exactly why it has been bugging him. He has told these thoughts and feelings to bugger off many times, but he just cannot control such a thing. He can never admit such an uncool thing, but every time Hermione flounces into the room that he is in, he gets butterflies. What an unmanly thing to admit, even if it is to himself. But Hermione is the girl he fancies most, so he doesn't mind it much. It's time to figure something out.

"Hey, Mione... Why are you always upset at Ron? Is it because you fancy him?" he needs to know if she fancies his little brother, ickle Ronnikins. It will break his heart if she does fancy Ron. Seeing the two together like that would be unbearable for him.

Hermione laughs, laughs, and laughs even more louder. "What? Hahaha! I can, I can never fancy Ron. He's one of my best friends, he's like my brother like Harry is," she replies when she has calmed down a bit. She wipes a tear away. She can't believe that Fred has come up with something so bogus. "Why wou-"

Before she can say anything else, Fred swoops in, capturing Hermione's lips with his. It is at that precise moment that it starts to snow. It truly is a night to remember.


End file.
